The Yondaime's son
by NarutoNamikaze94
Summary: Naruto is born 5 years earlier than the canon what affect will this have on the actions Minato takes in the future? How will this change Naruto? This will have no crossovers and pairings have not been decided will try and stick as closely as possible to canon timeline as possible Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that is linked to Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Right here it goes this is my first ever piece of writing i hope its okay for at least some people out there and those that thinks that it is rubbish please let me know where I can improve some spelling might be off but I hope I have got most of it if anyone is willing to be a beta for a novice I would greatly appreciate it. One last thing I am not confident that I have used all the honorifics correctly if I haven't I first apologies and second request that you tell me where it is I have gone wrong but otherwise thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

September 23rd,

Stood in a hospital room looking over his sleeping wife and holding his new born child was a rather tall man at around 6ft who had uncontrollable blonde hair wearing the standard jonin outfit except one additional item that was a white short sleeved jacket which had orange flames at the bottom and the words 'Fourth Hokage' written in kanji on the back, smiling blissfully at the new found joy of his life so lost in the moment he was that he never heard someone enter the room behind him.

"There's no feeling greater is there Minato-san?"

"No there is not" Minato said turning to his predecessor the Sandaime Hokage , Hiruzen Sarutobi.

It wasn't long until Minato's face turned from a smile and into a serious face which was returned by the one known as 'The professor' knowing that there was something troubling his successor.

"What is it Minato-san?"

"What if I had of failed in keeping the Kyuubi sealed within Kushina-chan? What would I have done? Would I still have protected the village over my own son? And even if I did how would I have stopped the Kyuubi?" Minato said before releasing a sigh "I don't know whether I still deserve this title Sarutobi-sama" pointing to what was written onto his back.

"Minato!" The old Sarutobi said with a very serious tone causing the young Hokage to look at him with his undivided attention "You are the strongest shinobi within this village and I am un sure that without you that we would have even been able to win the third shinobi world war." Minato had a small smile but this did not make him feel any better about the situation until Hiruzen spoke again, "But this is not the reason why chose you as my successor. It is your other qualities that I chose you." The old Sarutobi walked up to the young Hokage and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a re-assuring smile "The reasons a chose you are because despite your years you are the wisest man I know and most importantly you put those that are a family to you above anything else I know that like me you hold the entire village as family, that is why I have no doubt that you would have protected the village."

This finally got the blonde Hokage to smile a true smile "Thank you Sarutobi-sama, I needed to hear that I cannot be doubting myself now there are too many people who depend on me to remain strong" finally letting out sigh and looking at his new born son "However that can wait a while for now I think will just spend time with my son, may I ask you to take care of things while I get my family life sorted I shall only be a few days."

Sarutobi could only smile as he remembered when he had seen his first born for the first time and how happy yet how daunting the feeling was but Minato is much younger than what he was. "Of course Minato-san you take what time you need. Now have you found a name for this young one?"

"Naruto"

Minato spun quickly round to where the voice came from and saw that his wife had finally woken again but with very tired eyes.

"His name is Naruto" spoke the red hair woman once again

"Kushina-chan you shouldn't be awake you need to rest more"

Kushina then let out a weak chuckle "How can I sleep with all this worrying and self-doubting going on around me?"

Minato let a small laugh of his own as he went and sat on the bed with Kushina and handed the little blond child to her "Your amazing Kushina-chan to create perfection while dealing with the Kyuubi inside you I don't know anyone greater"

Kushina gave a small grin to her husband "Yea I am amazing aren't I" as she said this, the blond child began to wake and the two parents began to coo over their new born.

The old Sarutobi could only smile at the antics of the two newly made parents but just as he was about to leave the two of them a crash through the window was heard and a cloud of smoke appeared and now all the man could do was shake his head

"Feast your eyes upon the hermit of mount Myoboku, the wise and immortal spirit, the sensei of the great Yondaime hokage, sensei of the soon to be Godaime Hokage, one of the three legendary sannin the toad mount sage, the valiant Jiraya"

Upon this outburst left a face palmed Sarutobi, a smiling happily Hokage, a very annoyed and tired Kushina and finally a giggling and excited blond baby. After seeing all of their reactions Jiraya stood there grinning at those he considered most precious to him. "So how do you like my new introduction?"

"Couldn't you have just used the door like I did Jiraya-chan?" asked the old Sarutobi.

Now having a grin bigger than before and rubbing the back of his head Jiraya replies "But then you would not have seen my grand new introduction"

Minato couldn't help but smile at his sensei's childish nature as he has seen him act like this on many occasions and new today was clearly not going to be an exception. "Isn't it a little early to presume that he will be Hokage Jiraya-sensei"

"Are you kidding?" the hermit said leaping to his old students and rapping an arm round his shoulder "Think about it" gesturing his free hand to no particular spot in the ceiling "With his father as the Hokage and most powerful shinobi 'Yellow Flash' in all the elemental nations and the 'Red-Hot Habanero' as a mother and of course me the legendary Jiraya of the Sannin as his Godfather there is just no way that this child is not going to be the strongest in all the nations, I think he may even surpass you"

At this the Hokage could only realise the potential that his son carries but also knew that he was never going to force anything onto his son and that he would allow him to choose his own path.

However on the other side of the room the old Sarutobi had realised that what his student had said was true the strength at which this boy could grow to was unimaginable and that he could may even come on par in strength as his own sensei's. _'I may need to watch you Naruto as you may indeed become very powerful something that Danzo will know as well, I will keep you safe from him Naruto.' _

"That's enough now Jiraya-sama" all turned round to the now sat up Kushina, "Naruto-chan's path in life will not be decided today it shall be chosen by himself when he is ready" The Hokage smiled at his wife for this knowing that even though they are different in many ways they always think alike. "Now I do not mean to be rude Sarutobi-sama, Jiraya-sama but I am very tired and wish to spend a bit of time with my husband and child before I go to sleep again so…."

"Do not worry Kushina-chan" Hiruzen interrupted "It is we who should be apologising as we are intruding on a very special family occasion" with that said he turned round and opened the door "Come Jiraya-chan it is time that we be leaving"

"But sensei I wish to spend time with my Godson" The toad sage says with a pout

"Jiraya!" the professor commands with a stern voice, with that caused a Jiraya to hurried out of the room "Don't worry I will handle all affairs for you while you get things in order Hokage-sama" and with a quick nod the old Sarutobi left.

For the next half hour the two new parents sat mostly in silence just admiring at their new born son until it was time for Kushina to sleep again, as his wife lay asleep and his son was asleep in his crib Minato had one main thought going through his mind that was panicking him. _'I have no way to defeat the kyuubi if it was ever free there must be a way.'_

* * *

Time skip 3 years

A 3 year old Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha the greatest of the five great hidden villages with his mother although there was not much that resembled the mother on her son as he was almost a carbon copy of his father with his wild blonde hair and facial features that mostly resemble his father's as well the whisker marks that were on his cheeks when he was born had faded over the years and disappeared altogether (I'm putting the whisker marks to the influence of the kyuubi chakra however he doesn't have it in him now and so it has no more influence,) even the child's mannerisms were like his fathers he was a calm quiet child always showing respect to those around him and being kind to those not as well off as himself something that surprised everyone the first time that they meet him as they had never seen a child seem so much older than what he was.

This did have Kushina worried though as she did not think of her son as acting normal as he did not appear to be making friends and seem to prefer sitting out the way and reading about either the village or the life of a shinobi which she believed was due to one perverted sages influence, however her husband had tried to re assure her that Naruto was 'just acting his own way' but Kushina didn't trust this explanation so had decided to take her son to the park hoping to bring out his 'inner child', when they arrived they found that there were many mothers and fathers there that had brought their children one in particular that Kushina recognised was a Mikoto Uchiha.

Kushina gave a large smile and with a big wave she shouted "Mikoto-chan! Hey Mikoto-chan" The one named Mikoto could only smile at her long time best friends silly behaviour as she had become accustomed to, however she spotted the small child by her friends side realisation hit her '_Has it been that long since I've seen Kushina-san I haven't seen that boy since he was a baby'_

* * *

_With Naruto_

As Kushina approached the bench the Mikoto was sat on, Naruto had spotted a boy that was around the same age as he was sat by a tree reading a book and had decided to approach him to see what it was he was reading, as he got right behind him he began to read the book over the boys shoulder which appeared to be about the history of the village before Naruto realised the boy had turned his head to him. "You are very quiet I didn't realise you were there" realising where the voice came from Naruto looked down to the boys eyes.

"Apologies it was rude of me to sneak up on you and read over your shoulder like that" he replied with a small bow, Naruto then walked round in front of him and sat cross legged "I was curious as to what you are reading as I enjoy books myself"

The boy in front of Naruto did not appear to give any emotion into what Naruto was saying however unknown to Naruto he had now become a very interesting person to the boy. "It is the history of Konoha, my father says I must learn this if I wish to become the head of my clan so that I know all the important people within the village" With that said Naruto gave a small nod of his head in understanding as his father had said that he had to learn those that are important as well. "May I ask you something?" Naruto just continued to look at the boy showing that he had his undivided attention. "I am not like others around my age as you can see I do not talk too many my age so, why have you come over to me?"

With this said Naruto gave just as much a blank look as the boy in front of him does "Because I noticed you reading when others were climbing and running which makes you the most like me that I can see around here" the two boys just stared at each other for a short while trying to figure the other out until an unexpected question came at Naruto.

"May I call you friend?" This caused the first emotion to appear it was of slight shock as his eyes had slightly widened but slowly turned into a small smile and he gave a small nod causing a small smile on the boy's face.

"My name is Namikaze, Naruto"

"A pleasure to meet you Namikaze-san mine is Uchiha, Itachi" at this they had a small chuckle at both boys first friendship being made.

"Uchiha-san may I read with you?" Itachi gave a small nod and Naruto moved to Itachi's side and they began to read the book together.

* * *

With Kushina

Kushina was sat next to her best friend Mikoto on the bench catching up on everything that they had missed in the others' lives; however when the topic of Naruto and Itachi came up both were hesitant to say anything.

"So Itachi-chan is different as well then?" Kushina asked with a worried look knowing her son was in a similar predicament.

"He doesn't talk much to others his age but even those close to him we struggle to get more than a few sentences out of him." Mikoto stated with a tear building in her eye "I just want him to make friends"

"Naruto-chan is the same he just seems so distant, I don't know how much he understands and doesn't in his life and that he might have felt he has to grow up quickly for his father but I know that is the last thing Minato-kun would want"

"I think Fugaku-kun pushes Itachi-chan too much to become a strong shinobi for the sake of the clan and doesn't allow him to be himself, but hopefully that won't be for too long" she said placing a hand on her own belly.

"You're pregnant again Mikoto-chan!" Kushina shouted standing and pointing a finger at the one she's accusing causing a sweat drop on said person.

"No, no, not yet" allowing for both mothers to calm down "But I'm trying to talk Fugaku-kun into having another child maybe having something as precious as a brother or sister might crack that shell of his" at this she turned to Kushina again with a smile "well at least hopefully"

This caused Kushina to think _'A brother or sister to protect? Would that work? Is that what you need Naruto-chan?"_

During Kushina's contemplation Mikoto had looked up to see a curious sight her son was sat next Naruto both reading the book Itachi had brought with him causing her mouth to slightly open in shock _'What are the chances that the first friend you would make would be him Itachi-kun'_

"Mikoto-chan do you think…." At the sight of her friend's face and seeing that she was completely entranced by some sort of sight turned to see the same thing "Mikoto-chan is that your son with mine?" The only response Kushina was a slight nod.

* * *

Time skip 1 year 3 months

During this time Naruto and Itachi had spent almost every day together only days where the Hokage required his family in formal meetings or Itachi had to attend clan business did they not spend time together causing a lot of the village to nickname them the "Ni Shizoku kara kyōdai (brothers from two clans)", this of course caused the two boys to become extremely close and not extending their friendship with others. However neither boy felt that they needed to have any other friends besides each other.

It was only with each other that the two boys showed their true emotions being able to trust in each other completely and so allowed what would be a casual smile too most people was an explosion of emotion to each other, as they sat across from each other in Itachi's room, both boys had the biggest smile they had ever showed each other before both shouting "Naruto/Itachi-san I want to tell you something" both looked at each other a little surprised by the others outburst before both began to chuckle at the scene that they just had. Itachi managed to gain his composure first "You first Naruto-san"

Naruto giving a quick nod and returning to the smile he had before "Kaa-chan told me something today, I'm going to have a Otōto or Imōto. Isn't that great?"

"Naruto-san" Itachi replied with a bit of shock causing Naruto to have a slight look of worry before Itachi could continue "That's perfect!"

"What do you mean Itachi-san?" Naruto asks with a bit of confusion

"Kaa-chan has told me the same thing, I'm going to have a Otōto or Imōto to"

This caused the two boys to just have the same smiles they had at the beginning of their conversation "Itachi-san? Do you think that they will be as good friends as what we are?"

"I think they become closer than what even me and you are Naruto-san"

* * *

Time skip 10 months (October 10th)

Sat at the doorway to the Uchiha main house within the compound, are Naruto and Itachi next to him with a baby boy in his arms with many similar features to himself. Both boys are smiling profusely to the little bundle in Itachi's arms when all of a sudden an ominous feeling overcame both boys and both began to glare over the compound walls "Do you feel that Itachi?"

"I do Naruto what is it?" at this the baby began to cry

"I think Sasuke feels it to"

"Don't worry Sasuke because no matter what both of your Ani are always here to protect you"

Itachi looked up from his younger brother to the blond to see Naruto give a serious look and a strong nod to show that he agreed.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

(Canon battle of Minato and Tobi currently taking place while the kyuubi is destroying Konaha)

With Naruto and Itachi

Currently running down the streets of Konaha was the blond son of the Hokage Naruto and his best friend and heir to the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha running to get away from the huge beast currently destroying their beloved village they were running to the Hokage mountain where the shelter was for any emergencies where all non-shinobi needed to go however where most people running through the streets to save their own lives, these two were running for a different reason the reason being the little raven haired boy in Itachi's arms, Sasuke Uchiha.

While Itachi was just running as hard as he could to get to the mountain, Naruto was constantly turning to be sure that there wasn't any debris that was constantly raining down across the village coming straight towards them, when finally one piece the size of a small living room was heading straight for Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto instantly reacted turning to the two he considered brothers he jumped straight into them pushing them to the side out of harm's way almost getting himself fully out of the way as well but the lower half of his body was still caught by the massive debris sending him spinning forward and crashing into the ground.

Itachi after quickly checking that little Sasuke was okay ran over to his blonde brother and knelt by his side with a hand on his shoulder shaking him "Naruto! Naruto!"

"Get to the mountain" Was the small whisper made by Naruto as he began to push his face out of the dirt and finally rolling over onto his back and with a great struggle and a bit of assistance from Itachi sat up.

"Not without you Naruto-san" Before something small entered his site something that wasn't supposed to be there a little glimmer of white that had a red liquid coming from it, his eyes quickly darting to Naruto's leg and finally Itachi's eyes widened in shock

"It's broken Itachi-san" Naruto then knew he had to get Itachi to go strongly planting his hand on Itachi's shoulder causing the Uchiha to look into his brother's eyes "You need to get Sasuke safe, I can't help you now only slow you down, now go"

"Naruto we can get there together I will carry you and…."

"GO Itachi!" A seriousness coming over Naruto's eyes that Itachi had never seen before causing the Uchiha to stand and back away slightly before a small smile came onto the blondes face "I will be alright Itachi, I will meet you there" Itachi stood there for a second shocked at just how much Naruto cared for him and his baby brother before a determined look came across his face give a small nod to the blonde and running towards the mountain.

A satisfied look overcame the blonde as he saw two precious people to him running to safety before the last of his strength left him one thought went through his mind _'At least they will be safe' _as he fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

With Minato

The Hokage had just had to transport the Kyuubi a few miles away from his beloved village and it had exhausted him but he didn't care about the exhaustion as the thing that had made him worried for four and half years of his life a thing that he dreaded happening and the next thing he had to do was going to break his heart, just as quickly as he had disappeared in his famous yellow flash he had re appeared again with his wife and a new born child that had the same whisker marks his first child had when he was born and was almost identical to his brother in every way except for a few minor features in the face like their cheek bones there was no mistaking that they were brothers. Both had even managed to inherit their father's uncontrollable blonde hair.

Kushina had instantly released her chakra chains to supress the Kyuubi from trying to continue on its rampage "Minato-kun why did you have to bring him here with us? Why did you have to bring our little Menma-chan here?" She said looking at her second son with sweet content

Minato could only give a small sigh as he heard this knowing what Kushina was going to say to what he had to say "Kushina-chan I'm going to seal the kyuubi into our son"

"No! No! Minato you can't you know what the life of a Jinchuuriki means you can't!" The Hokage could only look down at his baby son pure despair etched into his heart as his face tried to smile to calm his baby boy "Seal the Kyuubi back into me let it die with me!"

"You know I can't do that" with pride seeping into his heart at how Kushina was willing to offer anything else for her son's sake. "You know that the Kyuubi would only manifest it's self again and I would have to do this anyway" letting a sigh escape his lips again.

Kushina finally knowing realising that the seal placed on her was a very intricate seal and required many people to perform the seal to be able to hold the Kyuubi's chakra along with her own unique ability to supress a bijuu. "But how can you there isn't a seal powerful enough unless you…" Kushina knowing of a seal that her clan had created would weaken the Kyuubi enough for it to be sealed "No! Minato you can't use the Dead Demon consuming seal it will kill you, Menma can't grow without both his parents and what about Naruto he will despise his brother for taking us."

The hokage had finally been able to smile again at how this woman whilst not only surpressing the most powerful of the bijuu and at her limits knocking on deaths door was still able to think about family above all else and any consequences that could occur. "Don't worry" this caused Kushina to look shocked at her husband "After Naruto's birth I worried that this day was going to come so I began to work on a new seal with Jiraya-sensei one powerful enough for one person to perform that was strong enough to supress even anything in this world even something as powerful as the Kyuubi for years I struggled on several occasions I nearly gave up Jiraya-sensei did, but I don't blame him but I persevered I had to"

"For the village" Kushina said quietly looking to the ground she said with pride about the village she held so dear

"For you" Minato stated causing Kushina to look up again with an emotion she never knew she could feel in this situation, joy "You love this village and your family so much that I knew I couldn't allow our son's o ever grow up alone however, I knew couldn't let this village be damned because of that love as well and after four and a half years of work" Closing his eyes and then re-opening them to show those eyes that made people realise exactly why he was the Hokage "I did it" suddenly flashing through hand signs for almost ten seconds which is a long time for a man who can get through the most complicated of hand signs in less than five slamming his hand down causing what a type of alter to appear

Kushina noticed the similarities between this alter and the one that appeared with the eight trigram seal like the stone table in the middle and the stone slabs with seals all over them however this one also had an arch over the stone centre and the stone slabs stretched out to almost 3 times the eight trigram. "What is this Minato-kun?"

"It is a sixty four trigram seal but I have called it 'Biju Shīrā (Demon sealer)" Kushina looked at her husband in utter astonishment _'He may not realise that through this he may have just managed to surpass my entire clan in sealing arts as this is something they strived to for centuries and he has done it in a matter of four years Minato-kun you truly are amazing' _as she thought this Minato had begun to write many intricate seals in blood all over their son and the alter

"Kushina-chan I must ask you to hold the Kyuubi a bit longer"

Just outside the chakra chain barrier

Just as the altered appeared "I can't believe it did you actually manage to do it?" Shouted a certain white haired Sannin

"What is it Jiraya-chan/sama? What is Minato/Hokage-san/sama doing?" shouted a number of ANBU, Jonin and one particular Hiruzen Sarutobi

Jiraya made a serious look that not many got to see from the man who seemed to be larger than life that showed that what he seeing was something truly spectacular "A few days after Naruto's birth the Hokage requested a talk with me….."

_Flashback_

"_So Minato-chan you wanted to speak to me?" Jiraya asked with a large grin after yet another practise of his new grand introduction._

_The Yondaime with a serious gaze never changing told Jiraya that what was about to be said was serious and made the Sannin change his act to match the seriousness his student was giving. The Yondaime quickly motioned for the ANBU stationed in the room to dismiss themselves as soon as they had left the blonde Hokage activated every seal that the room had, causing Jiraya to sweat at what could be so important, after retaking his seat and suggesting for his sensei to take a seat the Hokage finally spoke his first words to his sensei_

"_What we are about to talk about is too only be discussed between me and you do you understand?"_

_With slight nervousness at how his student was acting Jiraya replied with one of his cheesy grins to try and lighten the mood "Of course Minato you can trust…"_

"_I'm serious Jiraya" Minato interrupted causing Jiraya to lose his grin agaias Minato has never called him just Jiraya before, he was never disrespectful and always held his sensei in the highest of light "You can't speak to anyone about this not even Sarutobi-sama" with this Jiraya just gave a quick nod letting Minato say what he wanted to say "this involves the kyuubi"_

"_What did something happen to Kushina-chan during the birth?" Mianto merely shook his head no before continuing _

"_I realised after Naruto-chan was born just how close the Kyuubi was to being lose again and that we don't have any way to stop it without so many casualties or without completely destroying certain people's lives" (A/N the canon way) "So I have a mission that I am making SS-class that will only consist of me and you but know that you may leave this mission if you wish as there is no danger to either of our lives and will take weeks if not years to complete" Minato paused as he knew how Jiraya was going to respond to what he said next "We are going to make a seal that can hold the kyuubi that can be performed by one man alone"_

"_Minato your mad you know that isn't possible!"_

"_And yet I must accomplish it but I don't think I can do it on my own…"_

_End Flashback_

"I worked with Minato whenever we both could around our other responsibilities but even when we both were separated we both worked on it" Everyone listening was astonished at their Hokage's ambition "We managed to see that if we improved the eight trigram seal that to a certain extent then we could do it but" Jiraya let out a small sigh "After much calculations we deduced that the minimum required would be an sixty four trigram seal that not only would be difficult in itself to make but also would require so much chakra to pull off it still need at least four kage level amounts of chakra to pull off. After three years of trying and trying I finally did the first thing I have ever done, I quit the mission" all the shinobi looked at Jiraya in shock, their legendary Sannin quiting a mission was not possible "Don't get me wrong I wanted to help I truly did but whatever was required to do to make this seal work was beyond me, I am not a seal master like Minato-chan"

For the first time during his speech Jiraya actually smiled "But if anyone could solve that seal it was going to be our Hokage-sama, I left the mission truly believing in him" at the end of this a look of determination and belief came across their faces as the all stared at their Hokage willing him do what they believed he could do.

* * *

With Minato

"Done" the Hokage said with a small nod before he started to remove his Hokage jacket and shinobi top until he was completely bare chested and started to push chakra through his body revealing nine seals on the front of his body in a U shape across his chest and stomach

Kushina instantly recognised the seals "Are they chakra seals?"

Minato gave a quick nod "Each contains a bit over half of my full chakra capacity it requires four kage level worth of chakra to complete this seal"

"But Minato-kun but that much chakra running through your body will kill you and even if it doesn't then the chakra exhaustion will"

"Not if I can use the chakra quickly enough, which I will do using this seal and I'm unsealing eight of the seals to perform the technique…"

"And the last one to survive the chakra exhaustion" Finally Kushina smiled knowing her family will survive knowing her children will grow and knowing that her village will be safe.

"One last thing Kushina, I'm going to seal whats left of your chakra into Menma-chan as well" This caused Kushina to look at Minato wondering why "I have two reasons for this first one day he is going to have to take on the Kyuubi for control and he is going to need your help and two" he paused letting a smile appear on his face "There are some things that a mother is needed for that I just cannot replace and this will allow you to see your son one last time when it is time"

This caused Kushina to start to cry but this time tears of joy at just how thoughtful her husband always was thinking of everything he could before she lowered head to see the ground "Minato-kun…" but before she knew it Minato had knelt to her lifted her head and kissed her when he pulled away she saw that Minato was crying something he had never done.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't find a way…. to save you…. Kushina-chan….I tried so hard…. but I just couldn't find a way to stop someone from death after a biju extraction" at this time it was finally Kushina's turn to consolidate the other.

"Minato-kun there is nothing anyone could have done nobody ever has or ever will it is impossible without sacrificing another life and we both know that is something where both of us could not live with the guilt. Do not worry just always know" this caused the hokage to finally open his eyes again from crying "I love you" Seeing his loves smiling face and hearing them words gave him the strength to do what was commanded of him next from his loving wife "Now do it"

At this Minato put on the look that showed why he was a Hokage standing up and going over to his son focusing on eight of the seals "KAI" not allowing the immense amount of chakra to overwhelm him he flashed through the final five hand seals before lowering his hand over his crying son "BIJU SHĪRĀ!" within a flash Kushina and the great nine-tailed fox disappeared and the seal glowed on his child's belly but as soon as it happen Minato dropped to his knees with the chakra concentrating the last of his consciousness he had on the final seal on his stomach he weakly whispered "kai" and seeing several figures approaching him at great speed one being a very old man and the other having bright white hair allowing for himself to smile before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip 2 days after Kyuubi attack

The blonde had just begun to wake with great difficulty struggling to open his eyes but whenever he did all he could see was white "Where am I?" he asked weakly "Am I dead?"

"No Naruto-san" the blonde then managed to turn his head in the direction of the voice to see standing there was the raven haired boy that he considered a brother "You are not dead" he continued with a smile before leaving to notify the nurse that Naruto was waking

As Naruto tried to get into a more comfortable position a surge of pain shot through his right leg causing him immediately sit up and grit his teeth in pain this is the sight that welcomed the nurse that had returned with Itachi

"Namikaze-sama you should not move your leg is still in a fragile state of recovery"

At this Naruto just nodded at the nurse and lay back down before turning his head towards Itachi again "Is Sasuke okay?"

"Sasuke is fine" this allowed the blonde to relax "You however are not; I was told that your leg is going to take time to heal and that you could be in here for several more days while the they apply more medical jutsu on you but it seems they can't do it all in one go."

"Uchiha-sama is right if we tried to completely heal your leg in one go we could severe a nerve and cause further damage it will only need a couple of days rest and then we can finish the procedure using medical jutsu alone" at this the nurse finished everything that she needed to check up on and began to leave as she went to exit the door she looked over her shoulder for one last comment "You have a good friend there Namikaze-sama ever since you were brought in two days ago he hasn't left your side" with that final statement she left a slightly embarrassed Uchiha and a surprised Blonde

Finally looking at each other Naruto began "Itachi-san you didn't have to stay by my side I was okay you should have stayed with Sasuke…."

Itachi raised a hand to indicate for Naruto to stop "Sasuke is fine and is with my Otōsan and Okāsan and after what you did this is the least I could do to start repaying that debt" Naruto tried to interject but was stopped again "Naruto I don't wish to address you so unfamiliarly." This caused Naruto to become confused at the statement as Itachi would no longer look into his eyes nervously "May, may I address you as Naruto- Onīsan?"

This caused Naruto to smile as he already felt like Itachi was his brother and had been considering asking the same question for a while now "Of course Itachi- Onīsan" this caused to Itachi to look up happily at what he would consider his official brother.

For the next half hour the boys talked about what was happening around the village well Itachi was mostly talking and Naruto listening to the destruction of the village however he sensed that there was something that Itachi was avoiding to say. "Itachi- Onīsan what is it you're not telling me, did something happen to your family?"

This caused Itachi to look down as he didn't want to be the one to tell the blond about what had happened to his family luckily for the raven haired Uchiha as the door had suddenly opened revealing an elderly figure dressed in very official robes (3rd hokage robes but no hat) "Sarutobi-sama?"

A caring smile came over the old man known as 'the professor' "Naruto-chan, Itachi-san" giving a nod respectfully to each of them before a very serious one overcame it "Naruto-chan I must speak to you, alone unfortunately"

"Whatever you need to say to me…" Naruto replied while with great effort sat upright placing his hands on his legs that were still covered by the sheet "…can be said in front of Itachi- Onīsan" This caused the Sarutobi to look at the two boys curiously

'_Did he just say Onīsan? Naruto has never got this close to anybody before'_ "Are you sure Naruto?" with a quick nod from the blonde he carried on "Very well it is about your mother and father" this caused a slight tension in Naruto that only Itachi noticed but was quickly relaxed "I'm sorry to say but (sigh) during the Kyuubi attack your mother was killed whilst helping defend the village" with this Naruto topped looking at the old man near the door and just lowered his head and looked at his hands

"And Tou-san?"

The ex-Hokage had expected the young boy too explode into emotion as any normal child would have but to his surprise no emotion was being shown like what had been just said was as of importance as saying hello in the middle of the street to a passer-by "Your father is currently unconscious in another room in the hospital we don't know when he is going to wake again"

"Which room is he in?"

At this it was Itachi who answered the question "The one that is reserved just for him that was set up by himself"

"And what of my Otōto did, is he alive?"

"He is being kept in a make shift nursery near your Father's room and is perfectly fine" A small smile quickly flashed onto Naruto's face causing Sarutobi to look at the blond curiously as he couldn't understand just how this boy was so calm and collective.

"I see. Itachi- Onīsan can you please help me to my father's room." Itachi although wanting Naruto to remain still too heal new that though Naruto was being polite that it was actually an order

"Of course Naruto- Onīsan" at this began to place Naruto's arm over his shoulder

"Naruto-chan you are in no condition to be moving around the doctors ordered that you rest"

"Sarutobi-sama unfortunately I can't do that right now, my Kaa-chan the love of my Tou-san has just died which means that he is extremely fragile right now the best thing I can do right now is be with my Tou-san incase he wakes up which could be at any moment he will need support from the people around him however he needs someone to bare the weight of his hate and despair someone that he can confide in" Naruto finally looks at the old man in the eyes with no emotion a look that the old man never expected to see from a child even though he knew Naruto hid his emotions very well like the raven haired boy holding him but with the experience of years he could always tell the emotion running through them with their eyes but this time there was nothing "That person must be me"

"No Naruto! That is not your responsibility a son is never meant to bare the weight of the troubles of the father it is always the other way around Jiraya and I will handle any troubles your father suffers" With this the Sarutobi walked up to the blonde and gave a confident smile

"I understand what you are saying Sarutobi-sama" at which Naruto had managed to manoeuvre himself and despite what the medics had said managed to stand with slight help from Itachi " But I must do this for my family" the old man just stood there shocked at what he was seeing

'_He is standing just using his will alone no child can bare such pain to carry on surely' _Naruto and Itachi had managed to slowly walk past the previous Hokage and walk out the room leaving a shell shocked Sarutobi '_Naruto-chan I always believed that you struggled to feel things for those around you but, only one with such a strong will can move past a pain like that to do what they believe they must, there is much more to you than I thought Naruto-chan much more than what there should be for someone so young'_

After many struggling steps and even worse agonising stairs the pair had finally made it to the personal room of the Hokage himself as they were about to reach for the door a hand came out of what was seemingly nowhere and grabbed the blonds wrist before bending it away from the boy and tossing him to the side and striking the raven haired boy sending him crashing to the floor as well when Naruto turned his head back round he was greeted by the sight of a fully armoured ANBU which had reached for their tanto and had now placed the tip at Naruto's throat "Who are you? State your business"

"Stand down rat" Naruto looked behind the ANBU to see another but was wearing a mask clearly resembling a dog and instantly recognisable silver hair standing straight up on ends.

"Dog you know him?" By this point 'Dog had now walked over to Naruto moved the tip away and was helping him to stand

"Of course and so should you" placing Naruto's arm over his shoulders "His name is Namikaze Naruto, the son of the Yondaime Hokage, and I believe his business is to visit his father am I right?" earning a small nod from said blond who could see the back of another ANBU helping Itachi back up

'Rat' immediately knelt to the floor and lowered his head at this "Apologies Namikaze-sama I did not realise I…."

"It is fine Rat-san" Naruto said calmly as rat looked up again but remained knelt "I am glad to see that you are not willing to take risks when it comes to my Tou-san's safety, I am more proud that you defended my Tou-san so quickly and without hesitation than I am annoyed that you hurt me and Itachi- Onīsan. But then again you wouldn't be ANBU if you hadn't" allowing a small smile to appear on his face as to put the ANBU at ease. Seeing that Itachi was fine and standing again Naruto motioned to the dog masked ANBU "Kakashi- Nīsan would you be so kind as to help into my Tou-san's room?"

"Of course Naruto"

For the next four days Naruto remained in that room regularly receiving visits from Itachi but occasionally receiving visits from Jiraya and Hiruzen as both were busy ensure the restoration of the village and the safety of the village from the other nations. As said by the nurse after two days of rest they were able to finish of the procedure and now Naruto was able to move perfectly without help but today was an important day because unknown to anybody was the day that Minato was to wake.

Late in the afternoon in the Hokage's room sat the ever present Naruto watching over his father at this moment in time there was the temporarily re-instated third Hokage who had come to visit Naruto and one of the members of the Hokage ANBU guard Kakashi they were talking about the progress on the restoration of the village "So what parts of the village have been restored Sarutobi-sama?"

"Well the first thing we had to restore was the merchant district to be sure that trade continued"

"And the residential areas?"

The old Sarutobi let out a small sigh "Unfortunately they are being postponed we must ensure the safety and growth of the village before we rebuild homes for now the camp sites will have to suffice"

"Don't worry Sarutobi-sama the whole village trusts in your judgement" this allowed a smile appear on the elderly man's face as hearing that people trust him was an important factor in his self-esteem. All the while the blonde that was in the bed had weakly opened his eyes and slowly but silently began to sit up to hear what the other three were talking about

"Thank you Naruto-chan I appreciate the confidence you have in me"

It was at this point the silver haired ANBU decided to add to the conversation "I heard that Teuchi-san has managed to rebuild and open his ramen stand again I know that Minato-sensei will be especially pleased to hear that"

"You're right I am" All three turned round to see the Blonde Hokage smiling weakly at the three

"Minato-sensei!"

A weak chuckle came from the weak man "Kakashi you always were terrible at disguising your identity I never understood why you joined ANBU you might as well have just remained a jounin that went on dangerous missions" This caused the dog masked ANBU to scratch the back of his head as a sweat drop appeared and the Sarutobi chuckled "So? How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week Minato-chan"

"It would have been in another eight hours" Minato finally looked properly at his son after his statement

"Naruto I… your mother… I couldn't" At this Naruto only walked up to Minato as he sat there shocked not knowing what to say until Naruto gave something that Minato only received when he asked for one from his son, a hug.

"Don't worry Tou-san I don't blame you" At this Naruto had begun to cry as tears slowly made their way down his cheek and onto his father's shoulders which Minato felt and so embraced Naruto's hug "We will get through this together, I know that it won't be the same without Kaa-chan and at first it will be difficult, but we will adjust as long as we work together"

'_Naruto I am so proud of you my son you are far smarter and more mature than I ever was at your age you are right' _at this the Hokage broke the hug so that he could look into his son's eyes an began to wipe them away gently "You are right Naruto as always" before giving his son a heart-warming smile "Now how is your little brother?"

At this the Sarutobi decided to interject "He is in the room a couple of doors away Naruto has not seen him he has been sat by your side since he found out where you were and didn't want to see him until you woke" which was not a lie but all had agreed that Minato didn't need to know about the injuries that Naruto had suffered during the attack

"You didn't have to do that Naruto but it doesn't matter now I'm awake so it is time that you saw him" At this he looked over to Kakashi who gave a nod before shunshined away only to return holding a blond baby and placing him into Minato's arms "Naruto I would like you to meet your baby brother. This is Menma" At this Naruto allowed a large smile for him to appear on his face

"Menma. I'm your Ani and I will always protect you"

After about two hours of the four of them talking and cooing over the baby blonde they fnally allowed the baby and his father to rest but as Hiruzen and Naruto were walking out the hospital Naruto finally wanted to ask a few last questions "Sarutobi-sama am I correct in presuming that now my Father is back that he will be taking his place as Hokage again?"

"I presume so…" but before the Sarutobi could continue he was interrupted by the blonde

"And that you will go back into retirement and extremely part time advisor"

"Again I would think so but…"

"Then I have one last question for you at this the blonde stopped and looked at the old man and said old man looked back "would you train me to become a shinobi?"

The old man looked at the boy in front of him in shock of course many children his age wanted to become shinobi who wouldn't when growing up in a shinobi village never mind one of the great five but the look in Naruto's eyes told him that he didn't want any ordinary training he wanted training that only those that were being fashioned for something would have something that Danzo would enjoy giving. So the Sarutobi put on a smile to try and diffuse the tension in the air "Naruto in two years' time you will be able to enrol in the academy and not to mention your father will surely begin your family training soon" But Naruto's eyes never changed causing the third to stop

"Sarutobi-sama with my father busy as the Hokage he will not have time to run the village look after my brother and train me and I am more than happy to give up my training for the other two and we both know that just through my growing up all the history lessons and such I already know such as major clans and thanks to Itachi gathering a few things I have begun Calligraphy as a start for my fuuinjutsu training and have begun my chakra control training exercises." This made the old man realise that the books in the corner of the hospital rooms weren't things for Naruto to read to pass the time he had begun a life training.

"But why Naruto-chan in two years you can begin you don't have to start right now"

"Because I wish to become strong enough to protect my little brother from anything"

"The Hokage can protect Menma-chan from any threats from the other villages and…"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER VILLAGES!" This caused the third to look at Naruto wide eyed in shock as Naruto never spoke out like that to anyone especially those who knew so closely like himself "ever since the attack I could sense that beasts chakra and after it was 'defeated' I could still sense it but a lot weaker except when I get closer to my little brother it's chakra becomes more present to me, I know that whatever that thing was it obviously could not be defeated as the whole village threw everything it had at it and it just took it so it had to be sealed, I don't know why it had to be sealed into my little brother and I don't wish to know why" all the while an increase in agitation could be heard growing in his voice "But I know that to protect Menma I'm going to need to become strong and you trained the legendary Sannin not just one but three Kage level shinobi so you must be an amazing sensei I know that Itachi has already begun training with his father so I ask you again. Please allow me to become you student Sarutobi-sama" before bowing to the elderly man

For a while Sarutobi just looked at the boy '_How could you have worked that all Naruto you truly are too smart for your own good_' eventually Hiruzen did manage to collect his thoughts together before he finally realised something Naruto had said "Naruto when did you realise you have a sensor ability? and does anybody else know?"

Keeping himself bowed Naruto replied "Only Itachi- Onīsan knows and we have known for around a year know"

For a few minutes the old man just stood there thinking over whether he should or not train Naruto while said blonde just remained bowed showing Sarutobi the commitment that Naruto was giving to this desired training before finally speaking "Very well Naruto-chan I shall train you but know that I will not take it easier on you just because you are younger than what people are normally trained at and we train on what I say where I say and when I say and I don't want to hear even the slightest of complaints if you truly wish to become as strong as what I believe you are asking then I will do my best to see it happens"

With this the blonde lifted himself again "Arigato Sarutobi-sensei" Before quickly bowing again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed I know that they are only short chapters but I want to keep them short so that I can get them out rather quickly for you and please leave a review if you have an ideas of your own and I will be happy to hear them just pm me and if I like them i will try to work them in if I can and as long as they make sense again thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of things happened for the next two years. The reinstated Yondaime Hokage had announced to the village about his new son Menma is the Kyubbi jinchuuriki and at first the people of Konaha recognised little Menma as a hero but it wasn't long before the whispers began. "He can't hold the kyuubi it's too powerful what if it gets loose" "The Kyuubi will take over we should kill him now while it's weak" "The 'Demon child' won't be able to help but become the Kyuubi" Such whispers caused the Hokage to become down heartened at the little faith his people had and how easily they allowed fear and anger to rule them and so released a law so that nobody could mention about the jinchuuriki to the younger generation and was not allowed to speak about him among themselves in that manner causing many new rumours too stir "The Hokage's blinded by the fact it's his son and can't see what it truly is" and "The demon is already influencing our great Hokage we must act now" The title had now become much more of a burden upon the young Hokage and as Naruto predicted had no time for Naruto at all the only time he could make was to be sure that he ate dinner with Naruto every night.

Within the two years the village had managed to fully restore itself to its former glory and managed regain its former income.

Naruto also had an extremely busy two years where the old Sarutobi did not disappoint him at all, after a long argument between naruto and his father the older blond finally relented to what his son was saying and allowed the Sarutobi to train his son how he saw fit. For the next two years Naruto religiously was up from 5am until midnight undergoing rigorous training in the three main jutsu's tai,gen and nin he had been practising in his family's taijutsu which Minato had allowed Hiruzen to have a scroll of to teach Naruto in the technique. Naruto had learnt a few techniques in the other two types of jutsu and had even learnt his chakra element and learnt that it was futon and had begun the leaf cutting exercise only using his chakra but so far have had no luck. Naruto's fuuinjutsu was coming along slowly as well as he was still struggling with his calligraphy writing but had been assured that it is the calligraphy that is the hardest part about fuuinjutsu as everything has to be precise and he must learn how to this quickly if he ever wants to apply the ability in battle like his father can. He had even begun organising teamwork attacks counter-attacks and defences and formations with Itachi with the Sarutobi's help. If the previous Hokage hazard a guess at what level Naruto was at he would say mid-chunin and is not higher as he was struggling with his element but it was considered one of if not the most difficult to master only rivalled by katon. But the biggest change with Naruto was his personality, over the two years he had become much more open with people around him and showed far more emotion than he used to thanks to the old Sarutobi's pushing'

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I don't see how speaking to Yamanaka-sama will improve me as a shinobi Sarutobi-sensei" guesturd a young blond to his elder_

"_Naruto-chan please understand that when I say you need to do something that there is always a reason"_

"_I know that sensei and I do trust that you have your reason but I just wish to see this reasoning aswell" The old Sarutobi let out a small sigh_

"_Very well. I'm sure you are aware that we always work in teams here in Konaha" at this the blonde just nodded "And that the team that you work with will need to understand you not just your capabilities as a shinobi but also the way that you think so that you can work sufficiently and effectively while completing the mission and suffering minimum casualties"_

"_Yes and I'm sure that the team that I am in we will get to know each other well enough over the years…"_

"_That's just your genin team" this caused the blonde to look at his elder slightly curiously "But what about when you turn chunin or even jonin what then? You will be placed on many missions with many different shinobi with not much time to learn a lot about your team mates" The blonde starting to understand where the conversation was going realised that he has never been able to be truly open with anybody but Itachi "Understanding your fellow teammates is crucial as there will be times where there isn't enough time to speak and formulate a plan and it is in these times that you need trust that you are thinking similar things and can get yourselves out of the situation"_

"_I understand now sensei in the books it teaches that a shinobi must not show emotion but that is just in the face of the enemy otherwise showing your emotions and sharing is the only true way to understand your teammates" Causing the Sarutobi to smile at how Naruto had was able to figure out his reasoning _

'_But what you don't know is that I have a second reason having to grow up so quickly with your parents being who they are we have forced you to act and suppressed your emotions and I cannot see you be like one of Danzo's emotionless drones' "Precisely Naruto-chan this is why you need to do this"_

_At this Naruto gave a small nod "Very well sensei when do we begin?"_

_End flashback_

* * *

Currently sat in the far corner of a classroom were the Ni Shizoku kara kyōdai, Naruto and Itachi, it was the last day of their first academy year which both boys had found to be waste of their time but hey knew that they had to endure. Naruto sat there with a small smile on his face as Itachi had an even smaller smirk as both boys had been waiting months for this day as they would be allowed to take the academy test with those that are older than themselves. "So are you ready Itachi- Onīsan?" Just as the large man at the front was finishing his speech for the end of the year.

"Of course Naruto- Onīsan" At this the man started his last sentence

"Now I know that it is very rare for it to happen I must ask is there anybody here with a written consent form from either a jonin or above wish to take the genin graduation test?" At this the chunin at the front noticed many disheartened faces look down as per usual every year and had begun to turn around to his desk when he heard the screech of a chair moving back.

"I, Itachi Uchiha with permission from jonin and head of the Uchiha police Fugaku Uchiha wish to take the genin test" The chunin shot his head back around to see a blond begin to stand

"I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with permission from the retired third Hokage and chief advisor to the present Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi wish to take the genin test" Gaining a look from Itachi to say '_You had to have a more impressive person to give you permission'_ which was only returned with a grin.

With this outburst the entire class had turned to look at the boys as they made their way from the back of the class and handed their forms into the chunin and made their way out of the room and down the hall to the room where the test was being held leaving a completely stunned class and one jaw dropped chunin instructor.

When both boys had reached the door they both turned to look at each other no words being said they just grabbed each other by the forearm and nodded their heads before knocking on the door. When the door was opened they were greeted by a woman in her mid-twenties who had long blonde hair "Hello there boys how can I help you?"

"We are here to take the genin test" both replied in unison

The woman just stared at the boys in shock and was about to turn them away for being so silly in thinking they could become shinobi so young until the chunin from the previous class came running down the hall and passed her two pieces of paper without uttering a word and merely walked away, the woman just stared at the pieces of paper '_Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze are they really ready to become genin already?' _eventually the impatience in Naruto's face brought her out of her musing "Ummm okay then boys take any seats that you want"

As they walked in they noticed that it was a relatively small class like their previous one but this one had two chunin instructors the other being a tall man with a large build and dark brown short hair. There were many empty seats so they both opted for a couple of seats in the back row all the while receiving glares from others that were in the room especially a girl with Purple hair held up in a spiky fashion at the back, she was giving them the glare with the most amount of killing intent in it.

"Okay class we are going to begin with written part of the exam first you will have 50 minutes for the exam" All the while the blond chunin was passing out the papers "Is everybody ready? Okay then" Giving one quick look at the clock "You may begin"

Within the first 20 minutes Naruto had managed to finish his paper closely followed by Itachi who put his pencil down no more than 2 seconds after him. Itachi had decided that he would just sit there and wait out the rest of the exam however Naruto decided that 30 minutes of sleep would be a good way to pass the time gaining frowns from the chunin instructors and annoyed glares from others who were struggling with the test and chuckles from a couple of other students who didn't seem to fused about the exam itself.

Once the exam was finished the students were all taken outside for the ninja throwing part of the test where they had to throw kunai and shuriken at the targets and depending on where they hit would give them a certain score Naruto and Itachi were not surprised when they both got full marks for this however they were both surprised when there was another name that also got full marks

"Well done full marks as well Shishui Uchiha" This caught the attention of the two boys as they had not expected another to match them in anything in the test. The only person to come close was the purple hair girl who was announced as Anko Mitarashi who got 8 of 10 on the kunai and 7 of 10 on the shuriken but the boys put that to her past training with the snake sannin Orochimaru. The rest of the class got rather average scores but next was the taijutsu tornament/test

"First match Kotetsu Hagane against Naruto Namikaze" At this the boy with the bandage across his nose high fived his friend next to him

"Ye I get the runt this will be done quick" Causing Naruto to only sigh at the over confidence of his opponent as he made his way inside the sparring ring.

"Now remember you two this is a taijutsu only fight understood? Okay then BEGIN!" At this Kotetsu ran at Naruto fist raised to hit him as Naruto remained stood where he was just as the fist was about to connect Naruto side stepped the punch and grabbed Kotetsu's wrist before pulling him slightly to unbalance the older boy then the blond brought his leg up and swung it round to connect with the back of his opponents head maintaining connection and bringing the boy to the floor whilst holding his arm in the air and with his leg on the back of his head pushing his face into the floor

"Give up yet?" Naruto asked with a slight smirk on his face

"To a brat like you nev… ARGH!" at this Naruto had twisted Kotetsu's wrist into a hold causing pain to travel down said arm. At this the chunin had seen enough

"That's it I've seen enough you can release him Naruto-san" At this the blonde complied "The winner is Naruto Namikaze" The two boys left the ring one with a smug face and another with a very disgruntled one a total of 8 fights took place for the first round and the people who had gone through to the next round were:

Naruto Namikaze

Hayate Gekko

Iruka Umino

Anko Mitarashi

Yugao Uzuki

Shisui Uchiha

Izumo Kamizuki

And Itachi Uchiha

It had come to Naruto's turn to fight again and now he had to face Hayate Gekko, he had seen Hayate practising with his katana many times in some of the non-restricted training grounds and had speculated that he did not have much of a taijutsu prowess as he had seen him focus on his kenjutsu and that would be his main fighting style. He was correct. Although Hayate had been less impulsive than Kotetsu he still did not have nearly enough the skill to compete with Naruto as Naruto merely put about a 10% of effort in for the start but Hayate caused Naruto to have to block a kick which caused a smile on Hayete's face before being kicked in the face by the blond and was knocked unconscious thanks to both the power behind it and the fact it hit right on the temple. The fight between Iruka and Anko took sometime but not through them being evenly matched but thanks to Anko enjoying to torment her opponent before finally getting bored and landing a four strike combo on her opponent and then pinning him to the ground causing the chunin to call it but before Anko released him she whispered one last thing causing Iruka to remain still on the ground and needed help by another student to move again. The next two fights were almost identical as the Uchiha's were both using the same fighting style that all Uchiha's use utilizing their sharingans to predict the movements of the opponent to evade and counter their attacks. The only worthwhile difference that Naruto took note of was that Shisui was quicker in finishing his match up but Naruto put that down to Yugao's lack of skill in taijutsu as mush like Hayate she focused on kenjutsu.

"Next up is Naruto Namikaze and his opponent is Anko Mitarashi now since this is the semi-final and me and Machi here are getting a little bored if you know them we will allow no higher than a D-rank techniques okay?" At this a large grin came across over the purple haired girl's face

"Oh this is going to be fun" Before licking her lips with what seemed to Naruto an oddly long tounge

'_That was weird' _

"Okay then you two begin" At this Naruto went through a quick set of hand seals not wanting to see what happened at the end of it Anko charged at her blonde opponent to disrupt him forcing him to doge the punch however was forced to keep dodging as Anko carried on her attack. However a smirk had appeared on Itachi's face. As Anko kept attacking Naruto just carried on merely dodging every attack never once fighting back just dodging as he was too fast for Anko to land a punch which greatly irritated Anko.

"Just stay still so I can hit you and get this over with already"

Naruto just gave a cheesy grin "No thank you I don't think I would enjoy getting hit in the face" This caused a few chuckles amongst the rest of the class which Anko gave a glare at but taking her eyes off Naruto had been a mistake as when she did a punch had hit her in the stomach causing her to wince in pain but lucky for her she had managed to regain her senses before the second punch could hit her and had jumped away before going to one knee and breathing heavily to which Naruto just stood back up to his very first original position. The other students had begun to chuckle louder now and some were outright laughing whilst all staring at Anko.

"Stop laughing at me!" the laughs only got louder and louder as Anko began to shrivel up in herself "STOP LAUGHING! STOP LAUGHING! STOPLAUGHING!" Anko had shut her eyes at this point and had covered her ears as the laughing was almost deafening at this point and was actually causing her pain when all of a sudden the laughing stopped and she felt herself being maneuvered very quickly and was now in hold in which she could not escape from. As she opened her eyes while panting a lot she saw her blond opponent holding her whilst the chunin instructors were looking very impressed and the other students were all looking at her like she had gone mad as she heard small whispers from them 'What was she shouting about?' 'Who is laughing?' she couldn't understand what had happened "What did you…."

"Genjutsu" the blond said answering her question before she finished

"But when? I didn't give you chance to finish your hand signs" At this the blond smirked at his pinned opponent

"The first few hand signs were all that was needed to cast the jutsu after I allowed you to believe that I never finished to trick you into a false sense of security that's when I applied the true effect of the genjutsu we have just been stood there for the entire time when you were broken that was the first actual move I made that the rest of them could see from either of us. To them you were just stood there and all of sudden was screaming for them to stop laughing." An even larger grin appeared on the blondes face "I have to say but you looked extremely strange acting like that" At this a mixture of emotions went through Anko anger, embarresment even the feeling of just helplessness but there was also another emotion, admiration. '_I can beat anybody in this class except maybe Shisui but you someone who is years younger than me managed to beat me without even breaking a sweat, you are definitely one to look out for Naruto. Guess there's only one thing left to do'_

"Sakito-sensei I forfeit" this gained gasps by everyone present apart from the blond holding her and the younger Uchiha at the side as if there was one thing about Anko it was that 'Anko never quits'

"Very well the Naruto Namikaze is the winner right Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha you two are next"

* * *

**Thank you for ready I don't know why but for some reason this all came to me a couple of hours before going to work and I tried to get it all down but work beckoned so here I was 1:30am finishing it all off well I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think I really appreciate it when you do thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay then you two the same rules apply ready?" Neither moved only continued in their stare what Naruto had noticed but no other had not even the instructors was that the battle had already begun as both had their sharingans active. "Begin!"

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto let out a loud sigh which only his previous opponent seemed to take of "What's your problem?" she said with a lot of venom stabbed into the question

At this Naruto laid down "This is going to be a very boring match for a while"

The purple haired girl just looked round to see the two Uchiha's still just staring at one another "How do you know this?"

"I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage from a young age I've needed to know about all of the clans of Konaha especially the Uchiha" for this statement only one thought went through Anko's mind '_What do you mean from a young age? You're still only 7 or 8' _"If there is one thing to know about the Uchiha's you need to know when facing one it is their sharingan it allows them to be masters of genjutsu and they can cast a genjutsu over you just using the sharingan alone" Naruto started to close his eyes now and placed his hands behind his head to act like a pillow making him look like a blond Nara at this point "It is rather infuriating when sparring how many genjutsu's they will put you under but I got around it in the end"

"How he can just use his eyes to put a genjutsu over you like you said" Anko had decided to sit next to Naruto now

"Sorry that's my fault they can just use their eyes to cast a genjutsu but not just at any moment you have to look at their eyes otherwise they can't do it" Anko looked confused at Naruto

"How do you defeat someone you can't look at?" This allowed a large grin to surface on Naruto's face

"I never said you can't look at them you just can't look at their eyes. When I fight an Uchiha I look at their feet"

"Their feet how can you fight someone looking at their feet?"

"It is a lot easier than people think and there is a lot you can tell from someone's feet when the weight on the feet is forward they are attacking throwing a punch obviously because you can see their kicks. When it is on the heels they are defending and finally when the weight is somewhere in the middle they are waiting to counter attack. But if you look at them right you can use your peripheral vision to see their arm movements as well but it is difficult to judge exactly where they are still."

'_He knows so much about just one jutsu not just its strengths but its weakness and how to capitalize on that weakness and yet he is so young how can he be so much further than me?" _But just then an idea came into mind for the young girl and a mischevious grin appeared on her face "Naruto nobody has ever made me forfeit a match before not even Shisui he always managed to manoeuvre me out the ring or the instructor would end it, so this is for you" just as she finished speaking Naruto felt a very soft set of lips press on his cheek for what was only a couple of seconds but felt like a lifetime to Naruto "Did you like that?" Naruto could not hold back what was coming as his entire face went bright red but did not dare to open his eyes causing a girly giggle to come from Anko "I'm glad you did" Just as she said this Naruto felt a shift through the air and so bolted upright and his eyes wide open shocking Anko

"It's done"

* * *

With Itachi and Shisui

A surprise had awaited Naruto though as he knew that Itachi worked on using his sharingan every day so knew how skilled he was with it but he found that it was Itachi slightly hunched over and panting while Shisui was just stood there "I'm sorry Itachi-sama but I was only able to win because my sharingan is more evolved that is all, I didn't hurt you did I?" when Itachi looked up he saw genuine worry in Shisui's face which was weird to Itachi

'_We are in the middle of a fight with one another and he is worried that he may have hurt me' _Itachi stood back up regaining his composure "I am quite alright Shisui-san we are in the middle of fight do not worry for me and don't put yourself down you beat me because you are better than me at genjutsu and in your ability to use the sharingan"

Shisui let out a sigh of relief before grinning wildly "Thank kami what would I say to the other Uchiha 'So what did you do today Shisui, **oh well I just went to take the genin test and had to beat up our clan's heir**'" He let out a small chuckle and started to scratch his cheek with just his index finger "Ye I don't think that would go down well with everyone else" This gained a laugh from everyone even a small one from Itachi before a calm look came over the two in the ring "So shall we continue?"

"We both know who is going to win it has already been decided however I do wish to continue so I can test my other abilities against if you would be kind enough to indulge me?"

Another smile appeared on Shisui's face "it would be my pleasure Itachi-sama"

* * *

With Naruto

Both boys bowed to each other before falling into the exact same stance and beginning their taijutsu, spar since now that the winner has been decided it was no longer a fight. Other than the two chunin's only Naruto had realised who the winner was as the other students was shouting for who they wanted to win mostly Shisui could be heard. "So Shisui Uchiha you are to be my opponent"

"What don't you think Itachi can win are you that bad of a friend" A smile appeared on the blondes face at how some people just don't seem to read into anything that is going on around them

"The match was decided when they both came out of that genjutsu Itachi has lost"

"So why does Itachi keep going"

"Itachi has a disagreement with the rest of his clan a lot of them believe that once they have their sharingan that they no longer need to train as hard as the sharingan gives them what they need to beat any opponent. Itachi however thinks that this way of thinking is making the Uchiha weak and one day will be the end of the Uchiha unless there is change. Right now he is doing two things he is testing his skill against someone who he knows is more advanced than himself in using the clan's style but the other" Naruto gave a chuckle at what his friend was doing "the other is for me"

"For you? what do you mean?"

"Although they are just sparring, intensely I might say, Itachi is just trying to reveal everything that Shisui has got to use against me I can already presume that Shisui can do the great fireball technique since it's a requirement in the Uchiha clan so now I'm seeing how far he is in his taijutsu and I already know to not let him get me in a genjutsu because I won't be able to escape without exhausting myself"

"You can pick all of that up from just watching them, spar? That's amazing" the last bit she only whispered as she lowered her head. Naruto saw this but ignored it as he needed to concentrate on what was going on in front of him to get as much information as he could.

The two in the ring were constantly throwing punches and kicks at one another while none of Itachi's were connecting the same could not be said for shisui as every now and then one or two would slip past Itachi's defence and connect. This continued for a further five minutes when Itachi finally felt he had accomplished both of his self-assigned tasks and jumped away from his opponent and raising his hand "I forfeit the match" and walked away from the ring and towards his friend and whispered to him "Did you get what you needed" to which Naruto gave a nod and a grin and proceeded to step in the ring

"Okay then well the winner is Shisui Uchiha this the final are you two ready?"

"Do you need a rest Shisui-san? I don't mind waiting if you wish to rest a little before continuing."

Shisui shook his head "Nah I want to get this over with so that I can get home and help my mum out with a few things" before smiling at the blonde "So shall we?" to which the blonde replied with a smile and a nod

"Alright you two if you are both ready begin!"

Immediately Naruto averted his eyes to his opponents feet and fell into a taijutsu stance before Shisui had chance to re activate his sharingan from his previous fight.

Smiling at how quickly his opponent reacted to avoid his sharingan he couldn't halp but be pleased that there were some people who actually tried to think of ways to defeat the sharingan rather than just always accepting them as allies "So it seems that genjutsu will be out of this fight then, pity, it's kind of my home field advantage in this fight" Shisui shrugs his shoulders "Oh well how good can someone be without looking at their opponent" At which he sprinted at his opponent and launched a kick for Naruto's head only for it to be blocked and see a smirk appear on his opponents face

"I'm kind of curious by that myself, I guess we will both find" before returning a kick of his own only for it to be easily seen by the Uchiha eyes _'I need to be quicker if I want to get past them eyes I hate to quote a Nara but this is going to be' _"troublesome" before setting off a series of punches and kicks while blocking those sent at him. For several minutes both continued like this neither gaining any ground in the fight and both of them knew this and so both jumped away from each other staring at each other before Shisui burst out laughing which just shocked Naruto as he didn't know what to do but Shisui's laugh was infectious as Naruto chuckled a little at how his opponent was laughing "What's so funny?"

At this Shisui started to hold his laugh in and shrugged "I don't know we were fighting for a while and it took us that long to realise that it was getting us nowhere" at the end he laughed again taking a few seconds to calm down again "So what do we do now we aren't getting anywhere"

Naruto had now gone back into assessing his situation '_I can't beat him in taijutsu alone and most of the jutsu I know are too high a rank to use and those eyes will see through any genjutsu I try so they are useless but…' _at that inspiration hit as he made a single hand sign and four other Naruto's appeared.

Shisui scowled at this as he knew that technique but something was slightly off, the hand sign had been slightly and it was not an accident because everything the blond had done up to now had been precise "What did you do? They…" but before he could finish his opponent no opponents had begun to mobilize but the first thing that Shisui noticed was that they were not all moving the same they were taking their own actions causing him to have to try and watch them all as they all moved around in odd patterns, as one leaped at him he noticed another come from what most would consider a blind spot but he quickly turned round to counter the attack "It won' be that easy" only to notice this Naruto begin phase right through him and next a fist connecting with his cheek. This continued several more times until finally a sharp knee hit him in the side of the head sending him crashing to the floor but fortunately for Shisui he was able to roll and push himself back up to see a Naruto connect a considerably strong punch connect with the ground where his head once was and the clones to dissipate leaving just the original opposite him "What was that?"

At this the young blond chuckled and looked up at his opponent "That is my own creation I felt that the original bunshin technique is not useful enough so I made my own one that could be at least slightly affective I call it 'Fantomu bunshin' I think you will agree that it is more useful yes?" Shisui just smiled and nodded at his opponent "Though at the moment it doesn't have a rank because I haven't told anybody about it yet" whilst scratching the back of his head much like another certain blond.

"But you can't use it again because now that I have fully analysed it I realise it still has the main same weakness as the original bunshin doesn't it?" at this the rest of the class looked confused at Shisui except Itachi who had noticed it aswell.

"Ye still haven't got round the no shadow thing" Finally the blond lowered his hand from the back of his head. "So what now that's all I had up my sleeve and by the looks of things from your match with Itachi-Onisan you only know C-rank and above as well"

A bigger smile appeared on Shisui's face "But your wrong this match is already over"

"What do you mean?" A confused look came over Naruo's face

"You looked at my eyes" Before even realisation could hit Naruto was caught in a genjutsu as he found himself struggling to move no matter how much he tried

'_Wow Uchiha's truly are amazing' _there was nothing more that could be done "Sakito-sensei I'm stuck in this genjutsu and even if I did break out of it I would be too tired carry on and Shisui-san would just easily finish me off so I forfeit can you get him to let me go?" He said all this with a large grin on his face however a certain raven haired boy was not amused as he knew exactly why his 'friend' had given such a long winded explanation of a forfeit.

Sakito nodded and gave the announcement to the rest of the class "Okay Naruto forfeits making Shisui the winner and tournament winner" all the other students ran up to said Uchiha and say how amazing he is while he stood there embarrassed at the attention and disturbed the couple of fangirls within the group. However a certain blond had walked back to his best friend

"You did well Naruto-Onisan I already knew that he was too much for you but I was surprised that you were able to land a hit on Shisui-san as he is very much talked about within the Uchiha clan as much as myself I believe it is because of him that my tou-san pushes me as much as he does"

"You're right he is very strong and he doesn't think like the rest here he thinks like a true shinobi like us if he continues it will be difficult to surpass him a rival worth having"

"Agreed however there is one last thing, was there any need to give a long forfeit just to make sure you fought him for longer than me?"

The blond just laughed at his friends question whilst scratching the back of his head with one hand and putting the other on his friends shoulder

* * *

30 minute later

Currently Naruto was sat inside the classroom on his own with his legs up on the desk leaning back in his seat and his hands behind his head waiting for his name to be called. All that was left was the last part of the test which consisted of a henge a bunshin and a kawarimi but Naruto was completely confident in his abilities and so his thoughts were '_I wonder who will be on my team I hope me and Itachi-Onisan are on the same team otherwise those couple of years of team formations and collaborations will have been a waste…'_

"Naruto Namikaze"

'…_Maybe I will be on a team Shisui-san we would work well together I think we are both shinobi who don't like to specialise I think so we could constantly cover each other really well, but then again he is definitely going to get the rookie of the year and there is no way I'm the dead last…'_

"Naruto?"

'…_What about my sensei there isn't anyone who would be better than anyone else to be honest maybe Sarutobi-sensei will come out of retirement to teach again it won't matter anyway me and Itachi-Onisan will get stronger no matter what I just hope we don't get'_

"**NARUTO!**" The blond fell back off his chair at the shock bashing his head against the desk behind him causing Machi to shake her head at him. Slowly he stood up nursing his head as he did and walked to follow the woman into the next room, Inside he saw the two chunin sitting behind a desk "Okay Naruto normally we would ask you do to do a bunshin but we already saw that you can perform a bunshin so that isn't necessary so we are going to move straight on with the henge" straight away Naruto henged into Sakito and then back to himself and before the instructors could speak again kawarimied with the log 'conviently' placed in the room and back again before sticking his hand out

"So, can I have my head band yet?" Sakito found his antics hilarious and placed the 'head band' in his hand however Machi was not impressed.

"IT ISN'T A HEAD BAND IT IS A FOREHEAD PROTECTOR SHOWING YOU'RE A SHINOBI OF THE LEAF!"

Naruto just walked away waving her off "Tomato to_mar_to what does it matter, ja ne"

After that Naruto had quickly gone and congratulated Itachi and vise versa before running off to the Hokage tower to fulfil a promise to his father and be sure to give him the excuse to get away from the paper work for the day and after putting on a performance, which nobody was fooled by as the Hokage had to know about everything shinobi related going on in the village, swiftly made his way out of the tower via Hiraishin and to his own favourite place in the world Ichiraku ramen and enjoyed his favourite food in the world Miso ramen by his favourite chef in the world Teuchi. After gulfing down three bowls of the food he finally slowed down to talk to his son "So how does it feel to be the second youngest person to become a genin of the leaf after Kakashi?" Noticing the leaf symbol on his son's forehead.

"Well if you had of trained me from an early age I could have beaten him" both blonds just laughed at that comment.

"I wanted to start training you when you were 3 but your mother…" A sad expression came over the Hokage's face

Naruto just carried on smiling "It's not a bad thing to remember her tou-san it only becomes sad when we forget her"

"Ye your right Naruto" Minato replied softly allowing a smile work its way onto his face again, before lightly punching Naruto on the arm "look at you it should be me reminding you that remembering your mother is a good thing" the two carried on laughing for the rest of the night.

* * *

Time skip One week

Naruto was currently sitting with the other 8 students who had past the academy graduation test awaiting to hear the team selection "Okay then let's just get on with this then guys then shall we? Okay so Team 1 is Yugao Uzuki, Hayate Gekko, and Iruka Umino your jonin sensei is Tobirama Sarutobi. Team 3 due to team 2 still being in rotation is Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki and Anko Mitarashi" Two boys in the room shivered at who had been chosen as their third teammate " and your jonin sensei is Tsume Inuzuki…"

Naruto couldn't believe his luck '_I have both Itachi and Shisui on my team how? Actually forget it I don't care this is brilliant with this me and Itachi will realise our goal in no time at all'_

"And finally team 4 is Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and your jonin sensei is…"

* * *

**Okay so I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think and I will try to reply but unfortunately I will need to concentrate as I have a best man speech to write for my brother's wedding but I will try to stick to at least one chapter per week still and then will go back to a chapter as soon as I can once it's done I hope you understand and forgive me and once again thank you.**


End file.
